


No Pain, No Gain

by Zephirahnyx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephirahnyx/pseuds/Zephirahnyx
Summary: This is one of my works for the lovely The SS HBC on Tumblr.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, bucky marvel
Kudos: 11





	No Pain, No Gain

**Author's Note:**

> It’s both fun and painful making this one ahahaha. I hope you’ll like this. Have fun and…ouch 🤣 happy readingish xD
> 
> Warning: Something painful 😅, smut, oral (male receiving), masturbation, cursing, drunk idiots.

“Touch yourself for me love…” Bucky whispers as he kisses you hungrily. Giggling, you tried to take off your dress as you both successfully reached your room without falling.

Once again Thor shared his oh so famous Asgardian mead at Tony’s party and now all of you are drunk as fuck. 

Some are all passed out somewhere in the compound, Steve went out for some air then there’s you and Bucky getting all hot and needy for each other.

You successfully got your dress off and went to your bed crawling erotically, moving your hips teasing Bucky more. You heard his painful groan as you got on the top of the bed sitting down and slowly you removed your thong twirling it at your finger before tossing it towards Bucky who is now sitting at the edge of the bed his pants down to his ankle. Hands palming his bulge.

“Hmm…” you teased him, biting your lips, you slowly slides your hand from your breast down to your pussy.

Eyes glued at Bucky’s facem

Slowly you entered a finger inside your cunt, moaning at the friction it created to your aching core but not satisfied enough, you added two more searching for the feeling that only Bucky’s finger can give.

“F-fuck babe, that’s so fucking hot.” He growled, he removed his underwater and held his hard cock eyes not leaving your cunt.

You started to pump in and out in a fast phase because seeing Bucky’s metal hand gripping his cock is so fucking hot. You opened your legs more to give him a better view and went to work, moaning and trashing from the feeling of your fingers and seeing Bucky fuck his hand so hard he’s gripping the bed sheet, tongue darting in and out of his lips from time to time as if he wanted a taste. 

He’s so delicious, thinking about how he’ll fuck you senseless in a while made you whimper,

“I-I’m close…Bucky…uhm…” you said rubbing your thumb on your clit.

“I know Doll, fuck yourself till you come. You look beautiful. F-fuck.” He said, moving his hand faster, trying to catch the same rhythm you have on your cunt.

Closing your eyes, head tilting up, you were almost at your peak when you heard a distinct whizzing and metal rubbing together and your high went down so fast when you heard Bucky fall from the bed to the floor. Cursing all the curse words he knows from the 70s till the present time.

Forgetting about your unfinished climax you crawled to him.

“Bucky, what happened, babe!?” You asked worried. He’s clunching his dick by his flesh hand holding it up and his metal one is unmoving under it. His face is pale and full of pain. “Babe!??” You asked again. Sitting down in-front of him on the floor.

“Fuck, shit…I-its…fuuuccck!!” He growled with pain.

“Hey…hey Bucky look at me. Calm down.” You said touching his cheek with your clean hand.

“It’s fucking stuck, YN! The metal plate is stuck on my skin.” He said gritting his teeth.

Your drunken mind got cleared all of a sudden but not without letting out a little giggle.

“Oh my poor, Bucky boo. Lemme see if I can fix that. Stand up and open your legs.” You said. He obliges and you went to work. Slowly lifting his cock to see how his metal finger is stuck on his balls and there it is, two plates from his pinky are biting the skin. You got up and took your massage oil and rubbed it on the affected area. You heard bucky hiss from pain but he needs to be strong for this. Using your fingers you slowly rubbed at the skin letting the oil get absorbed and after a while, it slid out of the metal plates.

Bucky lost his footing and ends up falling down on your bed, hands covering his eyes- breathing heavily.

“Thank you Y/N…” you heard him whisper. You’re sure he’s more embarrassed than in-pain right now, smiling at yourself you crawl between his legs and held his soft cock slowly pumping it and thanks to the oil earlier it went smoothly.

“My poor baby, lemme take the pain away.” You said and licked the head of his cock while your hand continues pumping him. You heard him moan, leaning up with his elbow supporting him, he watched you take his now hard cock in your mouth making sure to massage the painful part of his balls as you suck and lick and take as far as you can with his length. Moaning on how delicious he tastes your hands went back on your mound to tease your clit. You felt him grip your hair as you continued your movements.

He would thrust to meet your lips from time to time until you felt the familiar twitch of his cock. Taking him deep.

“Ahhh Baby doll you’re so amazing! I’m close hmm…” he said grabbing your arm to pull you up on top of him. He kissed you deep tasting himself. “I wanna cum inside you.” He growl biting your lower lips.

You kissed him one more time before you sat up taking his cock on your hand to guide him to your entrance. You both moaned at the feel of you taking him in.

“B-Bucky…” you moaned. You rode him until you both reached your climax. Giggling at how silly everything went. Both satisfied you fell asleep quickly after not having the energy to move you slept on top of him with his arms around you waist holding you still.

What a fun night you thought before letting sleep took over.


End file.
